Lust into Love
by irondragondemon
Summary: This story is based off the idea of the eds in high school as well as them ending up going out with the kanker sisters after events. this mainly focuses on the couple of Double D x Marie Kanker. This is a disclaimer, i do not own the show of Ed,Edd andEddy. it is the proper of cartoon network. by the way im sorry if chapters seem short, they weren't l take suggestions.
1. prologue

Prologue

Hello there my name is Edd, it's short for Eddward , but most people who know and call me Double D because of my group friends I hang out with Eddy and Ed. Eddy is your average want to be con artist who's always looking to make a quick buck in order to fill his two loves, money and jawbreakers. Now you have Ed, who's the big brother to Sarah, he's very strange but has his moments of wisdom and is a very caring loyal friend. The three of us have gone through many adventures together but nothing had prepared us for what was going to happen to us over the course of this school year that would change our lives forever. This is the story of what happened to my friends & me.


	2. Chapter 1: Odd Beginnings

Chapter 1: Odd Beginnings

Double D woke up early to the beeping of his alarm clock. He gets up starting his daily morning routine of making and pressing his bed then getting a bath as well as dressed before grabbing his backpack filled with all his precious text books. He was up late the night before studying up to be ready for all his classes that day since he always prized himself on being prepared for anything. Double D walks up the sidewalk to Ed's house, where he sees his friend all jumpy with excitement for the first day of high school. Ed turns his head to see Double D and screams at him. "Good Morning Double D! Where's Eddy!?" "He's at his home still Ed. Let's go wake him and get him shall we." Double D tells him as they walk next door to Eddy's house. Ed knocks on the door with his head hard and a few minutes sleepy Eddy answers the door. Before having a chance to say anything Ed picks him up over his shoulder and rushes off to school with Double D jogging behind to catch up.

As the group walks through the doors into the school Double D takes a deep breath in and says to his friends, "Can you guys just smell that, the sweet scent of learning and academic." "Just shut it Sockhead and let's just get to homeroom." Eddy barks at his friend as he grumbly walks down the hallway mumbling about getting dragged out of bed for this. At this point it seems like a strange sense of luck has taken the boys this morning since they all have the same homeroom teacher as well as having their lockers right beside each other but with that their luck has run out. As the boys get accustomed to their lockers, they meet their locker mates which are none other than Kanker sisters. With their locker doors open they don't see the trouble sneaking up on them until it's behind them and blocking any means of escape. "Oh look girls, our boyfriends have the lockers right next to ours." The gruff voice of the eldest Kanker sister, Lee, chimes in behind the Eds. A sweat breaks out onto their brows as they slowly turn around to come face to face with the sisters. The sisters smirk as they start putting on their own specific colors of lipstick, as they do Eddy lends over to Double D whispering, "Please tell me you have some way out of this?" Double D shakes his head prepared for the onslaught of smooches that was to come soon. Just as the girls begin their attack with their lips Ed screams, "Gurl Germs!" As the girls leave lipstick marks all over their self-proclaimed boyfriends' faces, Marie Kanker stops and watches as Double D shakes with fear then a thought comes to her mind. She leans close to him and whispers to him as she slips something into his hand. "I'm sorry Oven Mitt."


	3. Chapter 2: interests Peaked

Chapter 2: Interests peaked

Double D's eyes grow wide with shock at Marie's words. He never thought he'd hear the day a kanker would apologize for their sexual harassing of them and with that action something inside is moved.

He replies to her, "It is okay Marie."

Now it was her turn to be shocked, she won't have thought in a million years that he would say something like that back to her though she should have guessed because of how much a gentleman he is.

She gives him a soft smile and mouths back to him, "Thank you, see you later Double D."

She leaves him with those words as she heads off to her first period class. His mind races with so many thoughts about what had just happened and then he remembers that she'd left him in his hand before leaving. Looking down into the palm of his hand, his eyes widen as he sees her lipstick case resting now in his hand and with it many questions that he need answers. The two remaining Kanker sisters notice that they are down by one sister and decide to follow her lead as they leave their two Eds cover in lipstick marks.

"Yuck, just our luck to get stuck beside the Kankers," Eddy says as he starts wiping off the marks all over his face.

Double D turns to see that they only have a few minutes to get to class or else get a tardy on the first day of their high school career. Ed notices that Double D is beginning to freak out and see him looking up at the clock.

"Do not worry Double D, Ed will save the day," Ed screams as he picks his friends up and rushes them down the hall to their Math class.

As the three of them enter the classroom they realize any luck they were having that day just went south. Not only were the Kankers their locker neighbors but they apparently share the same first period in which the only seats left open for the three is the ones right behind the sisters. As they go to take their seats they see the sisters schedules laid out on their desks and notice that they all share the same classes with their gender opposites. Eddy takes the seat behind Lee, Ed sits behind May and Double D sits down behind Marie. As soon as Eddy sits down he begins scribbling a note that he passes quickly over to Double D, who is sitting on his right.

Double D opens the note and begins reading over it fast. "Aw man, this totally bites. First we get stuck with them beside our lockers and now in class too. Double D you got to come up with something to help us out of this mess."

As he listens to the teacher go over the classroom rules, Double D writes him back. When the teacher isn't paying attention he throws Eddy the note back. Eddy starts reading it fast to see what Double D had said and what plan he may have come up with for their situation.

"Truthfully Eddy I can't do anything about the lockers or classes but I am checking into some stuff that might help us. I just need time to do some research and with it I could up with something to make this year go easier on us, well hopefully."

Pissed at their situation Eddy balls up the note angrily and sits there bruiting the rest of class. Double D only partly pays attention to the teacher since he already knows what she's talking about and because of that fact his thoughts are moved onto the a certain blue haired girl sitting in front of him.


	4. Chapter 3: A World Opened

Chapter 3: A World Opened

Double D sits there alone at his lunch table since Eddy and Ed sadly has study hall right now while he has his lunch period. As he sits there in the middle of the table with head resting in right hand his mind begins drifting back to the events of earlier that morning when Marie actions were very out of character for her. He remember back over the years how her and her sister force their lustful actions upon them in the hopes of getting them to fall in love with them that way, but could there be more to the three sisters then they've seen over the years. He continues thinking as well as wondering about everything he knows about the sister, especially Marie and he tries with all his might to figure out the truth that's hidden.

While deep into his many thoughts, Double D doesn't take notice that the girl that has been running through his head since that morning is coming to sit down next to him. Marie takes the seat on his left side but after a few minutes sitting there next to him without being noticed she gets an idea to fix that. She leans over slowly and kisses him very gently on his left cheek. Double D starts shaking from the contact as the kiss pull him out of his thought but he slowly starts to relax for some reason as he finds a hand softly resting over top his left one. Before he even gets to see who's hand it is , he hears her voice and instantly know who the hand belongs to.

"It's okay, only me Dreamboat. I had to bring you back to reality somehow." Marie says to him as she gently rubs his hand with her thumb in an attempt to help relax him more. He takes a deep breath as he realizes this would be a really good time to ask and talk to her about what happened this morning.

"Marie if it is alright with you I would like to really as you about what transpired this morning, why you suddenly stopped and told me you were sorry for an action that you as well as your sisters have been doing since the day we met. What has changed that you've given up you're normal Kanker ways. I'll really like to know the why." Double D says to her as he looks over to her, watching intensely waiting to hear her answer.

She looks down at the table in an attempt to hide her face from him, while looking down she asks him, "Do you want the truth?" He nods to her as he opens his ears to listen closely to everything she has to say in the hopes of finding the answer his brain is having trouble putting together on its own. She sighs deeply and begins to tell him everything.

"You see I've had a crush on you since that day I saw you covered in mud in the forest, like that moment I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted you to be all mine but you see thanks to the way my sisters and I were raised we have a hard time expressing our feelings in a normal way. That is why over the years we have attacked you guys and tired forcing our feelings onto you in the hopes of making you Eds feel the same as us but as you know that hasn't worked at all. This morning when I looked at you, seeing you shaking you so badly, I realized that I should find a better way to show you just how I feel for you and get you to fall in love with me the proper way. So from this morning on I decided that I would change my ways and be better for you." Double D listens to her in udder amazement from what he is hearing then it hits him that he hasn't been being a true gentleman or even been fair with Marie like he should have been from the day they had met. He had never given her that chance so that they could truly get to know one another, especial getting to know the real her. As Double D is about to start speaking the bell rings for them to start heading off to class.

She takes her hand off of his and starts to walk way, as she does she say to him with a little wink. "See ya in study hall Double D." Just then he realizes that they share the same study hall this coming period.


End file.
